


Fullmetal Moon

by Silverlilac07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlilac07/pseuds/Silverlilac07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Edna Elric quickly learns of her destiny as the legendary warrior Sailor Moon and must band together with the other Sailor Soldiers to defend the Earth and Galaxy. femEd, femAl, femRoy, Etc..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullmetal Moon

The sun shone brightly into the windows of the Elric house hold. It was a beautiful morning and everyone was in a bright and happy mood.

Ring, Ring, Ring! "AAhhh!" Well almost everyone. Edna shrieked as she noticed the time on her alarm clock read 8:25am. She flew out of bed and began scrambling to put on her uniform. Her mother, Trisha, was downstairs at the breakfast table reading the newspapers. The shrieks didn't face her at all. This was a regular occurrence at the household and all she could do was roll her eyes and sigh.

"Mom!" Edna called from upstairs in her room, still struggling to put her uniform on. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Edna finished, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, however, she slipped and fell down instead. Trisha cringed a little at the sound of the fall.

"OW!" Edna cried. Trisha turned back to the staircase.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a little concerned, only a little.

"No I am not!" Edna, had a bit of a temper. "I am in pain here!" She wobbled into the kitchen with her black school bag in one hand and the other rubbing the bruise she no doubt got from falling down the stairs. She quickly grabbed the lunch box her mom had prepared for her and bolted for the door.

"I gotta go!"

"Take care, and watch out for traffic!" Trisha called out as her eldest daughter left the house.

"Okay!" Edna called back as she shut the door. Trisha sighed and turned back to the newspaper on the table. "Oh Edna, what am I gonna do with you?"

Edna was rushing down the streets of Central, hoping and praying she would make it in time.

"Who invented mornings, anyway?!" She shouted, completely stressed.

 _'My name is Edna Elric. I'm fourteen years old, and in eighth grade. Unfortunately, I'm a bit of a klutz, and at times I have been told that I have a bit of a temper.'_ Edna was a beautiful young girl with long golden hair that has been woven into one single braid that fell down to her upper thighs, and her eyes were sharp and like the sun. She was about 5 feet tall and her uniform was a mix of red and blue.

Edna rushed around a corner and immediately tripped when she stepped on something soft and squishy. She face-planted into the ground. She quickly pulled up and let her hands fly to her face.

"OOWW!" She looked back to see what she had tripped on. She freaked when she saw the black cat lying still on the pavement.

"Oh my god!" She crawled over to the cat. "I'm so sorry, are you okay kittie?" She picked up the cat and noticed the two band-aids in a cross on the cat's forehead.

"Meow." Edna sighed in relief, at least she hadn't killed it.

"A black one huh? You know my little sister loves cats, she would probably die if she thought she'd accidentally hurt one." Edna chuckled. The cat then immediately began scratching at Edna's face. She pulled the cat back quickly.

"Hey, you don't have be so pissy about it, you stupid cat. I apologized didn't I?" She then noticed the cat trying to scratch at the band-aids on her head.

"Those Band-aids on your head? You want me to take them off?" Edna then began to peel the band-aids off of the cat. She noticed something gold on the cat's head, but didn't really get a good look before the cat sprung from her arms on onto the cement wall. The cat looked down at Edna and that's when she saw the crescent moon on her head. She kind of just stood there for a second just looking at the cat. It was then that the echoing sound of the school bells rang out, and Edna quickly snapped back to reality.

"Wait, I don't have time for this right now!" She quickly picked herself off the ground, grabbed her bag and booked it to the school yard. The cat stood still on the wall and watched as the young girl ran away.

* * *

An ominous feeling surrounded the dark palace. A young man with blonde curls and a white uniform stood in a majestic hallway made of pillars.

"I summon thee, wicked monster who serves our great master." He said with a voice calm and cool. He raised his hand and from the marble floor a creature began to take form. It stood in the shadows, silent, waiting.

"Go," The man began, "And return to me with the legendary silver crystal." The creature bowed then instantly vanished.

* * *

"Edna Elric, late again? Go stand in hallway!" Edna pouted as she leaned against the wall of the hallway of her school.

"Stupid teacher." She murmured, "It was just a measly ten minutes."She sighed as she looked around the hall. There wasn't much to see. just floors, walls, the ceiling. Everyone was in class so she was all by herself. She looked over by the window where the light shone in, and she thought back to the dream she had had the night before. A beautiful young woman in a white gown was running down a set of marble stairs. It was night, but the darkness was illuminated by the moonlight.

"The princess in my dreams was so beautiful." Edna smiled slightly, "I wish I could be a princess. Then I wouldn't have to go to school anymore." Edna was a brash girl who could at times be arrogant and egotistical, but she was still a girl, and she had wanted what every single girl always dreams of. To be a beautiful princess. Her daydream was quickly interrupted by a low growl. She looked down at her stomach and realized that she hadn't eaten any breakfast. She put her bag on the floor and opened her lunch.

"Time for an early lunch." She grinned. As she was about to take her first bite, the door to the classroom swung open. Edna quickly hid her lunch behind her back as her teacher stormed out of the room.

"Edna!" Edna cringed at the sound of her teacher's voice. "What do you have to say for yourself!" Edna was scrambling her brain for an excuse on why she had her food out.

"Uh well, you see." But before she could say anymore her teacher pulled out Edna's homework and practically shoved it in her face. The paper had a big fat 30 written on the top right hand corner. "These grades are inexcusable!"

 _'Here's our homeroom teacher, Ms. Izumi Curtis.'_ Izumi had long black dreadlocks tied into a pony tail, and she wore a black and white blaiser with a pencil skirt. Edna believed that she was always a lot harsher than she needed to be, but she respected her none the less, and it wasn't like she didn't know the material, she just thought that homework was a waste of time. Besides she always aced all her tests. Ms. Curtis also knew how smart Edna was, she was just frustrated at the fact that she would never do her work.

Edna was lying face down on her desk as her best friends sat around her.

"What kind of girl eats her lunch during first period?" Her friend starts as she crosses her arms. _'This is my best friend, Kelly.'_ Kelly had short red hair that was curled and pulled back with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were a light steely kind of blue and she was about 5'2".

"Shut up, I was starving!" Edna grumbled.

"Hey Edna, I heard about your homework again, major bummer." A nerdy boy with glasses and messy brown hair walked up to the two girls with his test in his hands.

"I didn't study and I only got a 95."

_'This is Benny. He's a bit of a nerd, not to mention he loves to brag about how smart he is. Although he's nowhere near as smart as I am. He's a real pain in the ass if you ask me.'_

"Gee you really know how to get on people's nerves, don't you Benny?" Kelly sighed as she looked at her 85.

_'Kelly is also pretty smart, and she's pretty, and her family is rich.'_

* * *

The girls were sitting outside on the benches as they ate their lunches.

"Did you hear?" Melissa started, "Another jewelry shop got robbed. It's been happening a lot lately."

"But sailor V saved the day." The girls jumped a little and looked over to find Benny sitting by himself on a bench next to them.

"Who's Sailor V?" Edna asked.

"You don't know?" Benny gasped as if it were the strangest question he's ever been asked. "Sailor V's a sailor-suited super heroine who's the talk of the town. Some people say she's actually a special officer with the police force."

"Really? I've never heard of her before."

"I can relate to the robbers a bit, though." Melissa said as she put her two hands together. "I totally know how they feel!"

"Yeah, jewelry's so shiny and gorgeous!" Anna interrupted. Edna then looked over to Kelly.

"He Kelly, doesn't your family run a big jewelry shop on 25th street?" Kelly grinned and giggled a little.

"Yeah! We just launched a big sale yesterday! I mean there is stuff there that even we can afford!"

"Really?!" Melissa leaned in, "Can we check it out on the way home?!"

* * *

The girls walked down 25th street and stopped in front of the shop labeled JEWELRY OSA-P. Anna and Melissa ran up to the window and pressed their faces up to the glass to look at everything that was on display.

"The necklace in the middle is set with pigeon's blood rubies. It's worth three thousand Cenz! Needless to say, that one's not on sale." Kelly said. The girls then rushed to the entrance and walked in. There was a huge crowd in the store and tons of girls were trying things on and pushing at each other to get what they want.

Edna whistled at the sight. "It's pretty packed in here."

"Step right up! We're practically giving them away!" A red headed woman with a purple dress on was giving announcements through a megaphone.

"Hey mom!" Kelly smiled as the lady with the megaphone turned around.

"Oh, hello Kelly." The woman smiled. "I see you brought friends. It's a bit crowded, but please, see if you can find something you like. I'll give you a special family-friend discount!"

"Really?!" Anna and Melissa said in unison. The two girls immediately morphed in with the crowd, searching for something they each wanted.

"We've never had a sale like this before." Kelly began, "I wonder what's gotten into her?" Edna and Kelly looked over to Kelly's mom who was still ushering people to buy more.

"We've got enough for everyone!" She announced.

"This one's so cute!" Anna squealed as she held up a diamond ring. "I'll ask my dad if I can have it for doing well on my homework assignment!" Kelly's mother looked upon the bustling women and let a devious smile cross her face.

_'I need more. More youthful energy. More...'_

* * *

Edna sighed as she exited the store. She took out her homework and stared at the giant red 30 in the corner.

"I'm pretty sure a 30 isn't gonna win me any favors with my mom." Edna sighed as she wondered for a second why she doesn't just do the work she's given. The thought was short lived though as she began to crumple up the paper.

"Ah who needs jewelry anyway!" She turned on her feet and tossed the crumpled piece of paper behind her. She was about to keep walking when she heard the paper hit something. She turned around and saw a tall blonde man in a black tuxedo. She couldn't see his face because it was covered with the un-crumpled paper she had thrown. The man read it.

"A 30 percent, huh? Better hit the books, pigtails." Edna turned red with rage.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Jackass!" She yelled as she tore the paper from his hands. She immediately froze when she saw his face. He had these stunning blue eyes that for some odd and strange reason felt familiar to her. They both kind of just stood there for a minute, looking at each other. Edna blushed slightly then turned to leave. She was walking down the street with her bag held tightly to her chest.

 _'My heart's still pounding.'_ "Who wears a freakin tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon!? What a show-off!" She shouted, marching down the street. The man looked after her as she left. He then turned back to the jewelry store.

"This is quite a large jewelry shop. Maybe they will have it?" He said out loud to himself. "The legendary Silver Crystal."

* * *

Edna was beginning to slow down her pace, not wanting to go home and sooner then she had to. She then noticed a poster in the arcade window. It was a picture of a blonde girl with a sailor suite on, and above her the words Sailor V was written in an array of different colors.

"So this is the Sailor V I've heard about. I wish I was Sailor V. Then I could have fun beating up bad guys instead of going to school." She quickly headed into the arcade and sat down at the first Sailor V video game console, and began to play. After a while she really got into it.

"Why won't you die you stupid meat head?!"

"Hanging out in your school uniform again, Edna?" Edna turned for a sec to see Andrew walking up to her.

"There's a trick to this one you see." Andrew began as he leaned over her shoulder. "Okay, attack now! You gotta be quick."

"We did it!" Edna and Andrew said in unison.

 _'This is Andrew. He works part-time at the arcade. He's a nice guy, and he's pretty cute too. I've had my eye on him for a while now.'_ Andrew was tall, had sandy brown hair and nice blue eyes.

"Meow." Edna looked down and saw a black cat standing behind her. Wait, how did a cat get in here? Wait, she new that cat. It had the same crescent moon shape on it's forehead.

"Hey, it's that same cat from this morning."

"Oh, her?" Andrew began, "She's been hanging around these last few days." Edna began to feel a little uneasy as the cat kept staring at her. It never took it's eyes away from her's.

* * *

It was now dark outside as Edna opened the front door to her house.

"I'm home!" Edna called out as she took her shoes off.

"There you are Edna." Trisha smiled as she entered the small mud room. " I ran into Benny today. You know he got a 95 percent on the assignment today. How about you?" She asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

 _'Benny and his big mouth!'_ Edna angrily shoved the paper in her mother's face. And Trisha could already tell that disappointment was soon to come. She took the paper and saw the fat red 30. She looked up from the paper and glared at her daughter.

"30! Edna! What am I going to do with you! Why can't you just do the work like everyone else?" Trisha cried.

"Because it's pointless and dumb mom!" Just then the front door opened and another young girl walked into the house. She had long golden hair that fell down to her hips, she had soft and gentle gold eyes, and her uniform was black and blue.

"Another failed assignment Sis?" She said as she took her shoes off.

_'This is my little sister Ally. She's 13, and probably the only one in the world who is as smart as I am, although she is a lot more upfront about it. She even goes to this super smart genius school that's really expensive.'_

"Why can't you be more like your sister Edna?" Trisha went on.

"Don't be too hard on her mom." Ally interrupted with a gentle smile.

_'Of course she is also sickeningly sweet, and the golden girl of the family.'_

"I'm going to my room!" Edna yelled as she stormed upstairs.

* * *

The night had fallen and Kelly's mother was standing by the dresser in her bedroom. She was standing in front of a large cylinder and was grinning as the red energy began to filter through the cylinder. She let a chuckled leave her lips.

"Foolish humans. They have no idea that the jewelry they bought is draining their energy, but it would appear that the jewel I seek is elsewhere." The door to her room creaked open as Kelly walked in.

"Mom?" She gasped as she saw the evil, dark look on her mother's face, not to mention the sharp fangs protruding from her mouth.

* * *

"Damn it, mom didn't have to give me the third degree like that!" Edna whined as she slammed the door. "I'm totally not in the mood right now for homework." She yawned as she collapsed on her bed and began to drift of to sleep.

* * *

Someone was pulling on her hand. it was a man. They were running. _'What is this?'_ Her shoes were white. _'More of my dream from this morning?'_ A man in a prince uniform was pulling her, but who? A monster appeared. Big, scaly and green, with red eyes. Sailor V appeared. _'Wait... This is a video game! Right I have to rescue the cat. That black cat with the crescent shaped bald patch.'_

* * *

Edna bolted up as she felt a stinging pain across her face.

"Oww! The hell was that for!" She looked over to the window sill to see the same black cat. It had scratched her right across the face.

"My mark is not a bald patch! How rude of you!" Edna blinked for a second.

"You talk?"

"My name is Luna. I've been looking for you, Edna" Edna continued to stare at the cat in awe.

"I want to thank you for removing the band-aids from my head. They sealed my ability to speak and limited my clairvoyance. Those children certainly caused me no end of trouble. I am so glad I found you. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't."

"Oh I get it!" Edna laughed, "I'm still asleep. This is all just a dream, right?...Right?" Edna's smile vanished, "Oh my god, I'm not going crazy am I?!"

"You're not crazy Edna, and this is no dream." Edna flew out of her bed, and turned away from Luna.

"I'm dreaming, and your not really there." Luna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Very well. I will make you understand." Luna jumped into the air and did a flip. Suddenly a golden broach fell onto the bed. It was quite beautiful. It had a white crescent moon in the middle with four gems on the outline. A blue, red, green, and yellow, creating a circle. "Here a present for you." Edna turned around and picked up the broach.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" She went over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. "Are you sure I can have this?" She asked as she pinned it to the red bow on her uniform.

"Edna, listen to me. As we speak, terrible crime are taking place here in Central that the police are powerless to prevent. You are the chosen guardian. You have a mission. Seek out your allies, and defeat the evildoers! And then, please find our princess!"

"Luna?! Is this thing supposed to be glowing like this?!" The broach had suddenly begun emitting a bright white light.

"Do you still doubt my words?" Luna smiled. She then raised a paw into the air, "Repeat after me. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"What?!"

"Just Do It!" Edna raised her hand into the air and shouted.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Instantly the light grew and completely enveloped her. It was warm and breath taking. Something was changing, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. For an instant she saw the stars and the planets and all of the moons and suns. All of the universe was before her and everything began to slow down until it felt like time had come to a complete stop. It didn't last long as it felt like she began to fall and time began to speed by at a rate that couldn't be measure, Then it all stopped. She was standing in her room again. She looked down and saw that she was in a new outfit. She had on what looked to be like a sailor suite. With a black skirt and lapel, red boots with crescent moons, white gloves with a red rim, a red bow behind her skirt, a red bow on her chest below the lapel, a black choker with a crescent moon. moon earrings, A red bow to tie her braid together, and lastly she had a golden tiara on her head with a ruby oval in the middle. Her new broach was fastened to her red bow on her chest.

"What is this?! What the hell happened to me?!" Edna began. "Why do I look like sailor V?!"

"Do you understand now?" Luna smiled. the ruby opal on Edna's tiara began to glow and pulse as a voice came out.

"Help, someone, please help me!"

"That voice... That's Kelly!"

"It would seem that a monster has appeared." Edna turned to face Luna.

"Okay Luna, I don't really know what's going on, but Kelly's in danger! I have to do something!"

* * *

Back at the jewelry store Kelly's mother threw Kelly against the wall.

"What's wrong mom?! Stop it, please!" Kelly cried as she back up as far as she could. Her mother was now a terror to behold. Her eyes were red and her nails were long and sharp. Fangs filled her mouth like a shark and the look on her face read crazy, psycho, murderer.

"Your mother his tied up in the basement Kelly dear." The monster cackled. " And now that you know who I am, I can't let you live no can I?" The monster then completely morphed into a hideous monster. upstairs a man in a tuxedo and mask, climbed through the window and heard the screams that Kelly had let out. He was about to go help when he heard another voice.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU UGLY FREAK!" The man drew back and hid behind a wall. Edna rushed into the jewelry store.

"And who the hell are you?!" The creature called as it turned to face Edna.

"Huh? Me? I'm... Uh." Edna thought for a second before it struck her like lightning. "I am defender of love and justice. I am the sailor-suited pretty guardian, Sailor moon!" She announced as she struck a pose. "And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of you!" The monster raised the glowing red cylinder and shouted out. "Awaken, all those who gave their energy to our great master, and become my servants!" Suddenly all of the women who bought jewelry from the shop and had been drained, began to enter the store in a zombie like trance, their eyes glowing red.

"Whoa, wait! What's going on here!?" Edna freaked.

"Get her!" One of the women launched herself at Edna, but Edna quickly flung herself out of the way and went crashing to the floor.

"Damn it! What kind of psycho dream is this?!" She sat up and noticed her knee was bleeding. She picked herself up and began to run when the woman all started for her.

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?!" Luna called out. "Fight Back! You need to defeat them!"

"This is insane! How am I suppose to fight back when these women keep getting in the way?! In case you hadn't noticed Luna, I don't exactly do this everyday!" Edna was then cut off as more women appeared in front of her. She immediately stopped and looked back, only to see more of them.

"Aw man, how the hell did I end up in this mess?!" Edna could feel the anxiety and frustration build up inside of her. "That's it! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Edna screamed as loud as she could. All of the glass windows shattered.

"Do it now Sailor Moon!" Luna called out. " Take off your tiara and call out, "Moon Tiara Magic"!"

"No yeah of course! Let's just add more crazy to the crazy bin!" Edna yelled. She looked around and saw the the zombie ladies were quickly recovering from her shrieking outburst earlier.

"Just do it!" Luna yelled back in frustration. Edna sighed in exasperation as she touched the ruby on her tiara and it instantly materialized into a golden disk. It began to spin faster and faster and faster. Edna looked on with determination. For some bizarre reason she knew exactly what to do. Then again this was a dream, so maybe it wasn't so crazy after all.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She cried as she flung her tiara at the monster. It pierced through her abdomen and the monster let out a shriek as she turned to dust. All of the women fell to the ground and passed out.

"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Luna grinned. Edna looked at the pile of dust and tried to register everything that had just happened.

"I couldn't find the Silver Crystal," Edna jumped at the sudden voice. She looked around and saw a man wearing a tuxedo, mask, and hat on the second floor. "But I did see something rather interesting." The man stood on the window sill and he looked so majestic from where Edna stood. The man jumped from the ledge and into the sky. Edna ran out of the store to see if she could catch him. She saw him leap of a lamp post an soar through the sky, his black and red cape fluttering in the wind. He looked down to where she was standing on the ground and smiled.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon. I'll remember that name." Edna blushed as she watched the handsome, majestic man fly away.

* * *

"Sailor Moon. was it?" Back at the dark palace the blonde man in the white uniform looked down at a crystal ball. "What an impertinent child. Time is of the essence. I must claim the Silver Crystal as soon as possible."

* * *

"Okay so then the robber attacked me, and I totally passed out!" The next day in class Kelly began telling her friends of the happenings of the day before. "But before I lost consciousness, I saw the Sailor Guardian appear and save me! I wish I could have asked her who she was..." Edna stood back behind a wall, listening to her friend talk about the incident. Luna stood perched on her shoulders.

"What's wrong Edna?" Edna's eyebrow twitched a little, but she remained silent.

_'I guess I wasn't dreaming after all. How the hell did my life get so complicated in one day?'_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my version of the sailor scout uniforms go to this link  
> http://silverlilac07.deviantart.com/  
> I will post a new link every time I introduce a new character.  
> Thanks for reading and please leave reviews. I love them, and you guys C:


End file.
